The Covenant: Genesis and Ascensions
by BambiXJayson
Summary: The 5th bloodline did not end with Chase. When the true Heirs of the 5th family return for the book of damnation, the Sons have their hands full with demons,vampire, werewolves,and the advent of an enemy far more powerful than imagined. My first fic! R&R!
1. Prologue: Absinthe and Liquid Dreams

_This is my first fanfic! Im dedicating it to my Best Friend/ Twin Katie! Love you girl! _

_It's rated M for Language, Violence, Sexual content, suggestive themes and Adult Content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own covenant characters blah blah blah_

_Lyrics: Lithium, by evanescence._

* * *

**Absinthe and Liquid Dreams**

_Transparency dyed the sky, the mellow glow of the sunset melted into twilight's veil. Darkness loomed outside the entrance of The Red Room, the flourescent street lights humming above them in halos of pale light. Hidden beneath the shadows, unspeakable anguish raged silently in the depths of the Scions' soul, resounding off of their lithe figures like a noxious gas; a rare form of power found only amongst those who've fallen farthest from grace..._

_The Scions of Ipswich._

_XXXXXX_

Bella gnawed at the heavily laquered nail of one thumb; her lips, a startling splash of scarlet in contrast to her pallid skin. Despite the frigid air seeping from within the walls of the over-decorated warehouse, she flaunted a plaid crimson and black mini-skirt and a cut-off jean jacket that showed off her mid-driff; a black tube-top underneath.

"This is--" her nails chipped under the force of her white teeth," Fuck!" she spat out her broken fingernail and cracked her knuckles. How much longer did she have to wait? How long before she would be able to unleash the full extent of her wrath?

Hostility boiled in her auburn eyes;A natural color so rare, most girls stared in scorn before dismissing it as cheap contacts.

Bella tapped her tennis shoes against the pavement, resisting the urge to fish inside her pocket for a cigarette. The seemingly distant sound of calm breathing touched her ears, almost sending her into a tizzy.

"How the hell can you be so calm?" She glanced over her shoulder, glaring at the shadowed wall. The passing of a black, pearlescent hummer cast lights against the wall, revealing an ominous being.

Carmen stared at her sister through narrowed eyes, seeing the icy glint of her midnight eyes reflected in Bella's." Patience is a virtue" she remarked, " I suggest you use some."

Bella grimaced at her sister's quiet fury. Althought calm, animosity rolled off of her in waves. Suffice to say, it could chill even the thickest of skin.

"How long?" Bella's tone was polite enough, but Carmen could sense the underlying vexation.

To her surprise, Carmen smiled, her voice sultry and descanting, "Any moment now."

Bella twisted around, her gaze falling upon a pearlescent Hummer parking several odd feet away from the warehouse, towards the back of the lot. She gasped, " The sons of Ipswich."

The driver's side swung wide open and a young boy climbed out, fumbling with the keys in his left hand as he slammed the door.

Bella immediantly fell in love with him. Not in the literal sense, but an innocent crush like everyone developed when they laid eyes on the youth. Boy, girl, gay or straight, his beauty appealed to everyone and just as Bella was captivated, he could arouse pedophilistic desires in non-pedophilistic people.

"That must be Tyler." Bella whispered in strange wonderment, more to herself than to her sister." The Simms' family Heir."

Behind Tyler, the door swung open, almost knocking the youth off his feet. Bella's lips curved in a smile at the boy stepping out next. Whispy locks of short black hair, and crooked smile worn on his handsome face. Bella knew it to be Caleb,for, despite his comely appearance,power radiated from his aura. More menacing than most. It was clear to them that he'd already ascended but no, it was far more than that. Caleb possessed the power of another, a predecessor.

Someone must've willed him their share of power, Bella thought to herself, a delicious shiver took her as she rocked back and forth, so overcome with ecstasy that she did not notice Caleb's hand reach into the car to help a blonde-hair girl ease out of the monsterous car.

"Caleb, what is this place?" she asked, nervously looking around at the crowd gathering by the entryway. She almost tripped and fell into his arms.

"Just a new club that Reid wanted to check out, " he smiled sweetly, " Don't worry Sarah." his smiled comforted her, quelling the anxiety rising within her belly.

_"_I just wish Kate was here." Sarah sighed, closing the back door." She picked a pretty weird time to travel outta town."

"You and me both Sarah." said a husky voice behind her. Sarah closed her eyes, startled by Pogue's sudden appearance. The biker boy loomed behind Caleb and herself, his hands jutted in his pants pocket as he looked around feeling strangely out of place with the under-dressed emo-goths that clustered at the door. "What the hell was reid thinking?" he murmured, raking his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

Caleb shook his head, beginning to understand where Pogue and Sarah were coming from. He eyed one girl as she strutted past, her hair combed up in a blood-red mohawk as she accompanied two females dressed in torn denim jeans and My Chemical Romance t-shirts. This caused Tyler to stare down at his own, plain white T. Donned in his army green pea jacket and hoodie, he noted the awkward stares he was getting from other club-goers.

Tyler bit his lips, pulling close his jacket. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Too late now. We're already here." Caleb arms found Sarah's waist, holding her tightly, " We might as well enjoy ourselves."

Pogue opened his mouth to protest, then thought it was better not to. He'd curse Reid's ass out later. No need to take it out on Caleb. " Let's go." he tugged at his leather jacket, striding past his brothers and towards the Bouncer at the door. If they were lucky, the Bouncer would deem their clothes too lame for this type of club, leaving them free to chill at Nicky's like Pogue originally wanted.

Unfortunately, they weren't as lucky.

XXXXXX

The Red Room was everything except what the name suggested. A harsh clash of metal and strobe light, complimented by the cocophony of ethereal rock music and the soft glow of neon signs advertising different brands of beer. As soon as you stepped onto the scene of women scantily clad in fishnets and pleather; men sporting the lastest in goth-apparel with a bad-ass prestige--that Tyler believed would even give Pogue a run for his money-- the fermented scent of tobacco was already on your hair and clothes.

The air was frigid, Pogue's breath frosted about his mouth and he couldn't help but wonder why no one else seemed affected by this.

Pogue could hear the muffled blaring of Evanescence all the way outside. Needless to say, it soured his opinion of the club even more. "What the hell was Reid thinking." he muttered once again. When he heard Caleb and Tyler behind him, he said, " I spotted Reid toward the back. Stick close."

Pogue drifted into the crowd of moshing teenagers raging to a song The Sons recognized, for they had danced to it many at times at Nicky's. _The Death and Resurrection Show by Killing Joke._

Tyler grinned, bobbing his head to the beat of the music as he trailed after Pogue, disapearing behind a group of spoiled rich-kids more outrageously out of place than Caleb's group seemed to be. He recognized the scowl on one boys face. Aaron Abbot.

"Let's go." he leaned in and whispered to Sarah, " Before he spots us." Last thing they needed was for a fight to break out at a club like this. Like a stack of dominoes, all it took was for one punch before the entire room erupted in violence. With Srah here, he wasn't willing to risk it.

She held fast to his hand as he guided her through the crowd. Weaving along, past and around the mesmeric dancing of the idle dancers. Jagged music blared into the air. Hues of red and black light pulsed on and off; their movements seemed fragmented in the light.

Caleb glimpsed Reid out of the corner of his eye. Reid was lounging in a velvet red booth. A pair of skimpy red-heads snuggled in his lap as he smoked on a cigarette. When Tyler and Pogue pulled up some chairs, Reid clumsily pushed the two of them out the booth. They glared at him in disgust before he told them to " Fuck off."

Reid exhaled, watching the smoke mingle with icy breath as he sucked off a drag on his cigarette. The ashtray centered on the mahogony table overflowed with cigarette butts, some still lit and smoke steadily rising off of them in a helix. The girls rolled their eyes and stomped off in a hissy fit. Reid rolled his eyes and waved at his brothers as they sat down.

"What's up?" said the blonde-haired boy as he gritted his cigarette against the ashtray. Caleb and Sarah came into view.

"Dude..." Pogue glances around to make sure there weren't any unwanted listeners. He leaned in, hugging his jacket tighter to his sculpted chest," What the hell? We should've went to Nicky's!"

Caleb pulled out a chair and took as seat as Sarah slid into the booth next to Tyler. It felt strange being the only female here. Now she knew how Kate must've felt before Sarah transferred to Spenser Academy.

Reid ignored Pogue and his concerns, which were only worsened when the biker saw a couple of girls sniffing white powder off the table three booths down from them. When Caleb saw what Pogue was staring at, he almost had an annuerism, " Reid, what are you thinking?"

Reid rummaged around in his hoodie pocket for a pack of Newports, " I was thinking we'd try a new change of scenery."

At that moment, a waitressed garbed in a french maid's costume traipsed by on stiletto's. Reid called her attention when he realized her was out of Newports, " Bring us a couple of shots please."

She nodded at him and skipped off "The Green." he yelled behind her. " She's my favorite." he lowered his voice to a casual tone," Her name's Elaina."

Reid elbowed Tyler, who had focused his attention on the duo of red heads Reid had tossed out the booth earlier. They danced slowly against one another, grinding and swaying to the feral intensity of HIM as the pounding beat fading into My Chemical Romance.

Tyler seemed entranced, " Huh?" he gaped at the girls.

Pogue looked down, hiding a grin and Caleb, embarassed at Tyler's oogling, turned to gaze at Sarah, " You ok?" he crooned, caressing her hand.

"I'm fine. Just a bit cold." she shivered.

In on fluid movement, Caleb shed his jacket and draped it over his girlfriend's shoulders.

Bella watched them from the rafters. Girls make-uped as french porcelain dolls scurried to and fro and Bella eyed them, slightly agitated. " This is why female are not taken seriously." she complained, leaning against the railing as her eyes settled on the rebellious blonde sitting on the other side of Tyler. His aura, although not as vast as Caleb's, was severely more potent.

Bella gnawed at her lips, feeling her skin break out in a balmy rush. She could almost taste his prowess from where she stood, observing him with predatory eyes. Tyler, as adorable as he was, paled in comparison with this young buck.

Visions of sweaty skin sliding against one another, between delicate, satin sheets in intense moments of grasping and gasping. The beating of her heart accerlerated before she broke concentration.

"Carmen." she snarled, turning to meet her sister's alluring gaze, " Stop DOING that. Save it for the Sons."

Carmen chuckled, folding her arms atop the wrought-iron rail and resting her cheek there. " There's only one I want."

Bella stared in the direction of her sister, and suddenly, she understood, " Ah...you want the stallion." she growled in an attempt to sound sexy. Carmen laughed and hit her sister playfully on the shoulder, " I think he's taken."

"Well then." Carmen mused, " We will just have to change his mind."

XXXXXX

Elaina set her tray on the table, holding five shots of none other than Absinthe. Reid glowered at the shots and waved her away. Clasped in his hand was a lighter that resembled the one Pyro was sporting on X-men.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Tyler said in reverence.

Reid nodded and Tyler threw up his hands in praise, " Oh shit yeah!" he reached for a shot and downed it without hesitation. His lips scrunched up as he savored the burning taste. Caleb and Sarah, knowing the effects of Absinthe and knowing why it was supposed to be illegal in the United States.

Beads of sweat broke out across Tyler's forhead, his eye widened and he watched his hands as he began to quiver. Pogue squeezed his shoulder as Tyler shook violently, " You ok man?"

"Dude..." he laughed, " Everythings green!"

Pogue glared at Reid. Reid glared back," You wanna try?"

"No" Pogue said bluntly.

"Chickenshit." he hided those words behind a feeble cough. Pogue narrowed his eyes and Reid met his gaze once more, " If you're not scared, than prove it."

Pogue glanced at Caleb, who looked bemused." Don't look at the golden boy." Reid chided, " c'mon man."

Reid urged his brother on. Taking his lighter, he lit the rim of the glasses. Pogue closed his fingertips around a shot glass, blowing out the flame. Reid held up his glass and clinked his against Pogue's, " Bottoms up!"

They drank the venomous liquor without question, then gulped down Sarah and Caleb's shot just as readily. The music began anew, Pogue could feel his body vibrating with every surge of his blood. Evanescence flowed from the deafening speakers. The light became feeble and fragmented like once before, bluring all he saw before him. All save for a pair of Ice blue eyes.

_Lithium..._

The crowd parted like a sea, like tides breaking. All hazy, save for her.

Her movements flowed, graceful and liquid, her fingers slowly curling in his direction, beckoning. "Adesdum..." she sighed out in an ethereal whisper.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

Pogue did not know when exactly he had left his seat, nor did he take notice the trek from the table to where she danced. All he noticed, all he knew, was her. All thought faded from his mind as he basked at the wondrous play of light in her midnight blue eyes--Lust, Passion, Sacrifice and sweet, sweet Ecstasy.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me. _

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me_

Closing the distance between them, he fitted himself perfectly against her as she swayed her hips, rolling and dipping. Grinning a vampiric grin as Pogue reached up to desperately twine his fingers into waves of jet black hair, her beige complexion holding a softness about it, accenting the darkness of her features.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

Pogue felt the heat rising, his smile to her was like dawn breaking. As he moved against, their bodies slowed, reaching it's zenith." My stallion..." she leaned up and whispered into his ear, " Show me..." she moaned, " Show me...YOUR POWER!" she blurted out in sudden strength, snatching the edges of his jacket and pushing him back.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go_

Pogue felt a weave a soft sheets beneath his palms, and his chest was instantly bare. A curtain of darkness lifted from his chest, falling over pale shoulders, feminine hands clawing at his shoulders as she settled her weight onto his member.

_Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes._

"Pogue..." even exasperated, her voice was gentle and full of laughter, like music. The urge to release himself felt stronger than ever.

"You..." he breathed as she traced along his supple lip," You're..." he groaned as she started working herself against him, constantly bringing him to the brink of ecstasy and then relenting.

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me_.

She placed a finger on his lips, " Shhh..." she soothed, planting soft kisses on his neck and face, then coming up to meet his gaze. Soon, Pogue found himself holding her by her waist, bringing her harder, with more force. None of this seemed wrong; It felt as if he'd known her forever, been with her always and shared in her warmth.

His face glowed with release and she settled against his waist. An innocent expression on her face, he held her face in his hands, kissing her with unexpected passion. " I miss you always." she cooed, caressing his gorgeous face." Be at ease..." she waved her hand over his face, feeling a state of langor pass over him. Reluctantly, he succumbed to it.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go_

Pogue awoke several hours later, his body in agonizing pain, his flesh unbearably on fire. Memories of last nite failed him. Muddled and exhausted, the biker turned on his side, feeling damp sheet beneath him. His clothes had been thrown carelessly across his bedroom floor. What he thought was a dream...could it have possibly been real?

A loud ringing pulsed inside his throbbing head. Feeling around he found his cell phone and pressed the accept call button.

"Ugh...hello?" he slurred, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What's up man...are you ok?" the voice was easy-going, yet full of concern.

"I'm fine Caleb, man, What's up?"

"You just wake up?"

"Yeah..."

Caleb chuckled, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, " Dude, it's 3:00 in the afternoon. Even for Ipswich playboys, that's pushing it."

Pogue eyes widened, and he reached out and snatched his alarm clock, " Aw...fuck man. I was supposed to pick up Kate from the air-port! man..."

"Don't worry." he could tell Caleb was grinning on the other end, " Tyler went and got her this morning. We explained to her what happen last nite."

That's right! The club. Damn, " I'm sorry for ditching you guys like that."

Bewilderment spread in Caleb's voice, " Dude...what..are you talking about? You were wasted last nite. You had got up and passed out right there on the floor. Me and Tyler had to bring you home."

Scratching his head, he wondered exactly what went on last nite. There was no way his boys would undress him, not like that! Yet, if he passed out, then where did that girl come from?

"Carmen..." he thought the name before he spoke it. Caleb silenced and Pogue suddenly wished he didn't speak.

"Whose Carmen?"

"Some girl at the club...she was dancing..." he groaned, " C'mon man, you're telling me you didn't see her?"

Caleb seemed bemused, meditating on what he was going to say next. After all, his best friend was a mean drunk, " Listen dude...After you took those shot straight to the head, you stood up and passed out right there on the floor. Tyler, Reid and I had to carry you back to the car. There was no girl. You probably...just had dream, that's all."

Pogue looked around his room. It was more than a dream, " But I've been drunk before...that doesn't explain--"

"Dude, you down ABSINTHE! There's a reason why it's illegal in the United States man."

Pogue seemed to buy that explanation, though, not completely. Something was still amiss." I guess so man...where is Kate right now?"

"She's with Sarah down at the Mall. There's a party at the Dells tonight, remember? We're all going."

Fuck. That's right. " Are you up to it?" Caleb asked him.

"Yeah man, I'll be fine." Once he saw Kate, he could forget all of this." I'll see you later."

" Alright man. I'll have Tyler swing by and pick you up." --Click--

Pogue set his phone on his night stand and lifted his quilt. The sheets were soaked and he knew with what. Not only did he have to do laundry, but now he had to worry about the wrath of his vengeful girlfriend when shs sees him. She was against Pogue drinking and this would send her over the deep end.

Pogue pushed back the covers, swinging his legs out of bed. Naked, he walked across the room and into his bathroom to run him a cold, cold shower.

Somewhere, in a manor located in the outskirts of Boston, Two girls laughed. Carefully anticipating tonight's party at the Dells where they would make their entrance...

As The Daughters of Salem.

* * *

_This is prologue! this was inspired by a story I wrote for my friend! I hope you enjoy it! please R&R_

_Adesdum: Latin for "Come Hither" _


	2. Of Sisterhood and Brotherhood

**_Of Sisterhood and Brotherhood_**

Blood pooled about the flagstones, flowing over the stair steps in gushing rivulets. Bella had shut the door, carefully and quietly behind her, pulling at the wooden bolt and locking the entrance shut. Gorman's body limped before his knees gave way to the immense weight that now encumbered them. The groundskeeper's back curved in a graceful arc before he ultimately tumbled backwards down the staircase.

The body hit the last step with a sickening snap, and Bella noticed his head titled lopsidedly upon his shoulder, a fearsome expression frozen on the man's wizened face.

Cautiously, as if the body could ressurect at any second, Bella stepped down the staircase, taking great care not to step in the blood."My my..." she inhaled a deep breath, her tone somber, " This is quite sad..."

Carmen was already at the bottom of the staircase, kneeling over the old man's fallen corpse. She examined him closely, careful as to not touch him. It was clear to her his fatal injuries by the way the blood rushed from beneath his figure as it lay haphazardly upon the stair.

"Bella..." she mused, exchaning a glance with her sister. In on swift motion of Bella's hand, the body flipped over." Just as I thought."

The worn, black tapered hilt of a athame was lodged into the man's spine. Obviously, it was sharp enough to cut through viscera and straight into his cold heart. Bella lifted her hand, and the knife jiggled, then loosed itself from it's prison. Carmen flattened her palms and Bella lowered the knife into her sister's hands.

"Well well...this is unfortunate. I know how fond the Danvers were of their..." she mulled over the right word for their beloved family friend, Gorman."...caretaker."

Reaching in her pocket, Carmen withdrew a small hankerchief. The blade wiped clean and glistened as if brand new. Carmen held it up the the hankerchief. The blade was carved of pure obsidian, " Ooooh..." she stared in awe, " I think I like this."

Bella rolled her eyes, her scarlet gaze suddenly rebellious, " What the hell are you _doing_?"

" What's it look like?" Carmen slid the knife into her belt," I'm going to have to take it for--"

"Blah blah blah..." Bella opened and closed her hand to mock Carmen's voice, " You just want to keep it for yourself!"

"And?" she raised an arched brow, " Is that a problem? I wasn't aware you were at some kind of authority here."

"Whatever. Let's just get what we came for."

Bella came at a halt at the bottom of the basement stairway. It was eerie, a scene straight from a thriller movie. Lit by candlescent light, dust covered the cobblestones in thick layers, intricate patterns of webs clung desperately to the wall but there were no spiders in sight. The candlelabras hinted an air of mystery in the dimly lit room.

Yet it was the pedestal that caught their attention. Ancient runes engraved into the stone, patterns and insignias etched into the surface and placed admist a ring of fiery mortar and ash; it was rather large and rather empty. Any novice dabbling too far into the occult after one too many games of _Dungeons and Dragons_ might confuse this as a dark tribunal, where evil rituals take place. The sisters knew better.

"It's not here." Bella said impatiently.

Carmen's eyes lingered at the surrounding bookcases, tilting and broken, yet sturdy nonetheless." Call it."

Bella perked up, gnawing at her lips and rubbing the tips of her fingers together, igniting sparks like a match." I said call it, not burn the damn house down." Carmen chided.

Bella ignored this, feeling the heat of the friction between her fingertips til finally, it lit fire. Carmen sighed, defeated. There was no use in wasting words when they went in one ear and out the other. She casually swayed her hand, a stack of chairs which, until now, were lined against the one, flew true through the air, hovering opposite each other in a circle. As they lowered, she took seat in the once that held the most familiar scent.

"Mmm..." she inhaled, a state of rapture settling over her as she traced her fingers along the base of the chair, " This must be HIS chair."she licked her lips as if tasting something lush and delicious, " mmmm..." she giggled, recalling the night before.

"You are so twisted." Bella snickered, the play of candlelight in her eyes were both beautiful and frightening.

A pale hand lashed out, sparks falling about the remnants of ash and flaring up in orange flames. There was a swift movement on a near bookshelf. The shelf trembled as a thick, leather-bound dislodged itself from between a copy of _Chronicles of Paganism_ and _Ancestral Families of Ipswhich Colony._

The book drifted throught the air, it's pages fluttering open as it lowered itself onto the pedestal. It opened to the most recent chapter, titled, _The Sons of Ipswhich_. Bella blew out the flame she conjured up on her finger, then took a seat opposite her Sister. Reid's seat.

"_The Book of Damnation_." Carmen said in reverence.

" The Sons of Ipswhich, huh?" Bella said, leaning slightly towards the fire, to get a better look at the pages. Her eyes scanned quickly through the pages before she settled on a familiar name. " The demise of Chase Collins-Pope was seemingly met at the hands of the only son of William Danvers the Third, Caleb Danvers..." she trailed a delicate finger along the words, " the Danvers Family heir."

"Well, It seems the Danvers bore this generation's first born." Carmen seemed bemused,if not, amazed at this, " I was sure it would be the Garwins this time around."

Bella was concerned with diffrent matters. Chase was dead. Which meant he failed in his mission to obtain the Key. They were warned about serious setbacks by their family's Elder, yet it was clear that Chase didn't listen. Staring up at her sister, Bella wondered how Carmen could seem so non-chalant about this.

"Sister...Chase_ is_ dead!" she put great emphasis on that one word, " Which meant he failed in his mission to retrieve the book."

Carmen's eyes rivited to Bella's." Isabella..." her tone was polite enough, yet her eyes flickered with a glint of malice," It is not in me to weep over a failure. Let alone, one of our cousin's casualties. You know as well as I do that Chase detered from his mission in a effort to seek power for himself. Arrogance," she hissed the word, " It was led him to his death. Not Caleb."

Bella flinched at the mention of her true first name. She heard well enough what her sister said, yet she knew better what she meant. Despite their indiffrence toward their departed cousin, Revenge for the sake of the family name was pointless. That in allowing personal agendas and emotions threaten their mission, Chase, in turn, lost his life for it. A life cursed with immense power which could not even be used was a life not worth living, nor avenging.

"And anyway..." Carmen continued,in a morbid tone that reminded Bella of Marlon Brando in _The Godfather_, " Chase acted outside the family's wishes. If he _had_ succeeded in obtaining power, he would have had to face the Elder. I dout great-grandfather would have allowed him to live. Not with such indignance and lethal ability."

Bella stared at her sister, apathetically." We both know he would've come after the family next. Then what?" the answer to Carmen's question was obvious enough. Yet, despite all their indifference, Chase was still their cousin. Feeling torn between Family and what she felt, Bella sat back and sighed, " It should'nt have to be this messy." she murmured, flipping the page of the book.

The next page was empty." The books writes a chapter for each generation." Carmen explained, " The sons were the 17th generation of Ipswhich families."

Suddenly, Bella gasped, pulling back from the book. Carmen, in one graceful movment, stood up, " What's the matter?" she said, hurrying over to her sister.

Bella shook her head, watching mesmerized as the book leaked black ink over the yellowed pages, " Look!" she pointed.

The sisters gazed as the flames died down, the black ink spilling over the pages, but not staining. Streamlets of black flowed from the divide between the empty pages, twisting and distorting to form intricate calligraphy at the top of the page.

_Chapter 18_

_The Scions of Ipswhich_

As the ink ebbed back into the crease. Painted in dark ink, Bella's hair fell like a dark curtain of scarlet hues over her blushed cheek, veiling all save for her fine nose and baleful eyes. The iris rimed in bright crimson, framing a sangiore shade. Even portrayed in ink, her eyes still emblazoned the flames of hellfire.

Etched in twilight shadow, Carmen's naked back was arched beneath waves of jet hair. The midnight glow of her gaze, as chilling as terror. Limned in the same bloodied shade of her sister's eyes was the symbol of Goody Pope, their ancestral mother. The briar rose. Jagged, red petals and stem that twined about her spine, it gave inkling to what destiny meant to steal from her.

Carmen winced, quivering as the room suddenly chilled, clipping at her uncovered face. Bella felt a sense of remorse for Carmen and herself. While Carmen had been ill-fated to be first born, It was Bella who would surely suffer at the loss.

"Carmen..." Bella placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, her voice sincere, " We'll stop it." was comfort enough.

Distant now, Carmen mulled over her mission, her reason for being. In turn, Bella closed the book,tucking it under her arm, but not before it self-wrote and introduction for the two, as the Daughters of Salem.

XXXXXX

Pogue watched as the town sped by, through the tinted window of Tyler's pearlescent, black hummer. With Reid at the wheel, they defied all speed limits, though with Tyler and the Blonde's combined power, they raced undetected by police and authority figure Reid more than disrepected.

Tyler watched through the front mirror as Sarah cuddled up on Caleb's lap, snuggling against his chest while an agitated Kate sat crosslegged in the middle seat. A look of scorned disaproval on her face. More than likely she was still pissed off at her reckless boyfriend for his green fairy adventure the night before. More than often she would cast a hateful glance in his direction before scoffing at his indiffrence.

Pogue, Tyler knew, could'nt care less what Kate thought. Lately, his brothers had sensed the deterioration og Pogue and Kate's so-called relationship. Since the 'Chase-incident' Kate had not been as accepting of their secret as Sarah had. Despite her extreme interest in the occult, she seemed more freaked out than anything else and began to distance herself. Although she swore on the Book of Damnation not to reveal their secret, Kate never looked at her boyfriend, nor his friends, in the same light again. They were strange...foreign. Not the boys she once hung out with.

Pogue treated her like a chore. Something he felt he was forced to do, or rather,to be with. Not neccessarily cared about. The biker still loved her, only that love had slowly changed. It borderlined platonic now. In her reluctance to accept the darker side to Pogue's identity, they had all but secretly rejected one another.

The memory of Pogue's supposed dream was proof that he was, sadly, drifting away from her.

Tension settled over the group and Tyler tensed. All but Sarah and Caleb seemed affected by it. The two were "lovied up in their own little world" as Reid put it.

The city disapeared before Pogue's eyes as Reid pressed down on the gas petal. Tree after Tree passed and Pogue knew they were in the forest bordering the Dells.

The Hummer came to an abrupt halt, almost knocking Sarah from Caleb's lap and into the back of Tyler's seat. Kate slammed into Pogue and he collided with the side door, almost forcing it open. If it wasn't for his seatbelt, Tyler would've had a faceplant through the windsheild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at the designated area, " The rebel said in a voice that mimicked an airline stewardess, " Please look to either side of you for the nearest exit. Thank you for traveling Reid express and have a nice day."

Pogue reached over the seat and punched Reid in his shoulder. Laughing, he threw up his hands to sheild his handsome face, " Watch the face dude, watch the face!"

"Like we don't get enough of staring at your ugly mug on a daily basis." Tyler muttered under his breath.

Reid's ears perked up, " Your mom seems to like my face just fine. Even though her face is always between my legs."

Tyler's fist slammed into Reid's arm, " That's shit is not fuckin' funny asshole!" he yelled, suddenly serious.

Reid's eyes glowed black, " Bring it babyboy." he threw up his arms in a challenge." We can finish this shit right now."

Tyler bucked up and a hand flew between Reid and himself. The youth looked up, it was Caleb." Cool it." he warned.

"But Caleb--"

"Hey!" his voice rang throughout the car. Stern and authoritative, " I said cool it. If you two wanna fight, then fine, but not tonight. Do you understand?" he looked at both Reid and Tyler, " Do you understand?" he repeated, louder this time.

The boys nodded, pissed and reluctant."Good." Caleb said, " Now get out."

Tyler pushed open the door and stepped out, Reid's eyes on him like a predator watching a helpless prey. Slamming the door behind him, Tyler turned to see Caleb helping Sarah out the backseat. Pogue did the same, his hand entwined with Kate's as she slid into his arms.

Tyler felt a lick of jealousy. Often looked down upon as Reid's sidekick, the girls thought him too shy and hardly spoke a word to him. When they did, it was usually about school assignments and the lunch menu for the day. Would he ever find a girl-friend?

Melancholic now, Tyler circled around to the front of the Hummer where Reid stood, elbow akimbo on the hood of his car, glaring at Tyler as if daring him to protest.

Tyler shrugged it off as a group of freshmen girls walked by, giggling at the seductive glances cast by Reid. Even his partner in crime got more action than most guys. Feeling left out, Tyler did not wait for his brothers. As soon as the doors were closed, he used the car remote to lock the Hummer and stalked off in the direction of the girls.

Pogue glared at Reid that said, 'You know this is your fault.' Reid rolled his eyes and snorted, " Whatever." and stalked off after Tyler.

Caleb and Pogue met each other's gaze, " They'll never learn." Caleb said, and smiled. Pogue grinned before his eyes lowered to meet his dejected girlfriend, " You ok?" he asked. Kate nodded, staring at her blonde friend as she clung to her boyfriend's arm. Caleb and Sarah seemed so much in love. A love that Kate and Pogue had lost between them. Kate felt a little envious. Despite being cursed by spiders, Chase seemed to have given her more attention than her boyfriend had lately.

Lately, she wondered why they were together at all.

"Let's go." Kate muttered, taking her boyfriend by the hand and leading him out to the beach. Even though her feelings were shot, she was determined to make the best of this night. At least, until the cops showed up.


	3. Night at the Dells

**_Night at the Dells_**

The full moon floated idly by on in the star strewn sky. Tiki torches flared and the scent of brimstone mingled with the salty air. The throbbing instrumental of Going Under by evanescence, filled the air, growing thick with music. The sisters could hear it from atop Old Dell peak, where Bella paced back and forth, dragging her feet in the dirt.

Carmen sighed, her nostrils flared as she breathed in the air and the lingering scent of power left behind by the Sons of Ipswich. Bella scrunched up her nose as if smelling something foul, " How can you stand this air?" in reality, Carmen was having an even worse time adjusting to Boston air as her sister did. Yet, she kept it quiet, eyeing the harvest moon.

It was a enthralling sight. Even in their country of Europe, it never seemed so mystical. Bella held her stomache, feeling it churn. Too much of this sulfur and salt air and she would vomit all over the damn place. The sisters were of French and Italian descent, though actually birthed as cousins, they were just as close. Born within the same day, though it was Carmen ill-lucked to have been born first, right after midnight whereas Bella was born closer to mid-day.

Bella stared up at the moon, both sisters donned in their respective gowns. Ice blue and Crimson red." It's chilly tonight." the October had grown colder as the days grew shorter." You'll have to take control tonight Car." she said.

Carmen sighed breathlessly," As you rise with the sun, I rise with the moon. I understand..." she murmured listlessly," When it reaches midnight, we'll begin."

Bella grinned, shooting her hand in the air in triumph, " Yesssss!!!" she strecthed the word out into three syllables.

"First thing's first though." Bella said. In unison, the sisters snapped their fingers. A dense shroud settled over the peak, cloaking them fully from prying eyes.

They snapped their hands, not once but twice more. Their gowns faded into glittering dust, being replaced by casual-wear.

Bella's hair unwraveled from the braid, flowing in whisps over her tattered jean-jacket, cut at the mid-driff and buttoned around her bare breast in a too-much, but never enough sort of way. Stunning in tight-fitted jeans that laced up the side and black converse tennis shoes, she wore a chain linked about the loops of her pants and showed off the diamond dangling from her navel.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning around once.

"Missing something." Carmen snapped, chains dangling tiny skulls fell from her sister's ears." There."

Bella blinked heavily, smokey shadowed eyes, " Thank you." she smiled, showing off her even teeth." Tonight's gonna be fun." she said, grabbing her sister's hand and looking her over.

Falling long in it's usual dark waves, Carmen's hair was captured in loose tail over her shoulder; A pale, faded pink shirt with the words FALLEN ANGEL in flourish at the chest, the hem barely touched her leather belt; Tempting in her black low-riders, torn at the knee, she flauted fingerless, fishnet gloves; angel wing earrings and diamond studs. She rocked black hi-tops in the same color as her sister's tennis shoes.

She stared at her sister with bedroom eyes, shadowed with deep blue which added to their seductiveness, " He's here with his girlfriend..." she said,in piqued curiousity not nervousness.

"Like we should care." Bella scoffed, knowing Carmen meant Pogue."C'mon."

Dropping her sister's hand, Bella took off in a run. She dove straight off the cliff, flipping into a swan dive and vanishing into the dense shroud. Carmen grinned before following her sister into the mist.

XXXXXX

Reid curled his fingers around his cigarette, taking a long heave and slowly exhaling. Tyler glared at him, still stung from Reid's words earlier that night. In Reid's opinion, Tyler would'nt have been so sore if the words didn't have some sort of truth to them. Yet that was a different story. They all sat on logs around a bonfire.

Kate curled up in Pogue's arms, losing herself within the new song, immersed in it's lyrics.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you..._

Voices fell to a hush as Bella strutted onto the beach, rolling her hips in rhythm with the music.Carmen swaying fluidly behind her, both dancing in the dim light of a torch, slowing intensely. Carmen closed her eyes, her arms flowing in the air, beckoning the mist to part and give way for the harvest moon.

_50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me (I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

The tides picked up, ebbing then washing over the white sand. Pogue met her eyes through the gathering crowd. Reid noticed the glint in his eyes, recognizing it from the night before. Grinding his cigarette into the log which they sat and turning to stare in the direction his friend was. Tyler and Caleb soon followed suit, staring curiously, intent on seeing what it was through the crowd that caught people's attention so raptly.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Kate stirred as Pogue stood up, gently setting her aside and walking towards the raving crowd. Tyler and Reid followed suit as Caleb stared at Sarah, " Stay here." he whispered as he got up and followed.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

Kate watched, slightly offended by Pogue's leaving without speaking a word. She thought to go after then, but the look on Sarah's face told her to stay put. The sons dissolved into the hyperactive crowd, drifting towards the center where punk, goth, prep and spoiled rich kids meshed.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

Pogue surfaced from within the crowd first, meeting the star-crossed gaze of Carmen. He felt as if he were at the Red Room once again. The same fire-light in her eyes, flickering Wonderment, Carnal passion and Sexual experience. Experience that rivaled his own. She had dominated him, in a world between fantasy and reality. She posed a challenge and he readily accepted it.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I"m so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

The music altered; Ethereal and melancholic. Time seemed to flow ceaselessly, and the crowd danced as one, moving in rhythm with the ebbing of the violet tide. All were consumed by it, still Caleb knew it for what it really was. An enchantment. Only, he knew not who cast it. Lost in the crowd, he caught sight of Tyler as the youth walked out into the open, taking the hand of a flamboyant red-head.

Reid watched, half in jealousy, half entranced, as the girl in the mid-driff jacket pulled Tyler closer to her, rocking her hips against his as he pressed his thigh in between her leg. Caressing Tyler's chest, neck and face as she grinded into him. However, the other girl danced alone. Men watched, longingly, wanting to join in, but did not wish to ruin the sanctity of her dance.

It was Pogue who gave tongue to her identity, " Carmen..." he exhaled, his chest tightening as she sighed out in passion, tracing her hands over he curves.

Caleb snapped back into reality, still feeling the affects of the spell like a drug. Carmen? Pogue had spoken that name only hours earlier. What could this mean?

Carmen held Pogue's gaze and the Biker advanced; he was on her in two strides, circling in front of her, his body still and chest heaving. His hand moving over her in reverence as his breath became quick, yet he did not touch her. Twisting her lithe body, she moved against his chest, but remaining distant. The skin on on face grew hot and he had to have her.

She licked her lips and Pogue found himself pressing her against a hard surface. He stared around. Just like at the club, the dancers had vanished and he found himself in the living room of his family mansion. Empty, save for the two of them. No longer in jeans and a top, she wore a red night gown. Pogue himself, was pure naked.

Pogue wasted not time, twining his fingers into her hair, drawing back her neck and sucking at her skin, his mouth hot and laving. She moaned, feeling him lift up her skirts, her cheek pressing hard against the table as he surged into her drenched core, thrusting long, hard and a torturously slow as he could.

She whimpered, his teeth baring down into her flesh, only easing when he reached his brink, thrusting faster some odd more times before releasing himself. She swam in the depth of his eyes, whimpering in delicious pain. Like a lover would, he comforted her, stroking the side of her face as he made a point of kissing her, slowly, reminding her who reigned in their sex affair.

The soom was spinning and Pogue found himself back on the beach, Carmen still dancing in front of him. The music had disapeared and the crowd had begun waking up from the dream this enchantment delivered them to. Carmen stopped and met Pogue's exhausted eyes. She touched his face as if it were fragile. Tyler drifted back, holding fast to his partner's hand.

"What's your name?" he asked dreamily.

"Bella." she replied, eyelashes fluttering.

It was then that they heard the sirens. The D.J. blurted out, " 5-0!" and the crowd scattered. Pogue was carried away, Carmen and Bella disapearing within the frightened students. Feeling someone tugged at his leather jacket, he whipped around to see Kate at his side, " Come on!" she urged as he spied his brothers retreating up the hillside.

They took off after the others in a mad dash, coming quickly into the forest. Pogue could not help but notice dampness in his boxers and he ran faster, hoping it didn't show through to his jeans and if it did, that Kate would not notice.

Tyler and Reid were already in the front seat, buckling their seatbelts when the two arrived, " C'mon, let's go!" Reid called out the window as Pogue opened the door and hurried Kate inside, slamming the door behind them.

" Everyone strapped in?" Reid asked, adjusting the mirror and turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life as he spotted blue light in the mirror. Putting the clutch in reverse, then drive, he floored it, bolting out of the forest at breakneck speed. The power of all four Sons of Ipswich enough to keep them high above the speed limit, without getting caught up in the traffic of fleeing students.

Pogue faltered, feeling weaker than usual. It went unnoticed by the girls, but the boys could feel the difference in power. When they returned to the dorms, It was Caleb who offered to take Pogue home.

In a half-hearted goodbye, Pogue left Kate standing awkwardly with Sarah, Reid and Tyler as he climbed into Caleb's Mustang. The drive to his hard was silent. As Caleb pulled up to the entrance, he put the car in park, turning to stare at his best friend and brother since the day he was born.

"Pogue..."he began, slowly and cautiously, knowing all too well how quick Pogue's temper flared," Was that the girl that..."--'Claimed' wouldn't be a good choice of words--"_ Saw_ at the club last night?"

Pogue said nothing.

"Pogue, answer me." Caleb said in the kindest tone he could muster, " You know you can tell me anything."

Pogue ran his hand over his face, breathing deeply, " That's just it...I don't know what's going on. Until tonight, I_ thought_ she was only something I dreamed up while I was drunk...but she--" he trailed off. There was no way he could voice what he thought. For the past two night, he possibly cheated on his girlfriend with a girl he never even met and that she maybe possessed eldritch powers similiar to their own.

" I don't know, I guess my power's evolving." Pogue brushed it off, putting his hand on the door handle and prying the car door open.

"Wait." Caleb placed his hand on his friend's shoulder," You know I'm here for you."

Pogue smiled, " Yeah, I know." he punched Caleb in the arm, " You're gettin soft on me man."

Caleb smirked, rolling his eyes, " Whatever man. I'll see you in the morning."

They shook on it before Pogue slid out of the Mustang, walking around the front of the car and up the stairway to his enormous front door. Caleb waited til Pogue disapeared into the house before he pulled off down the road.

The door creaked shut behind him and Pogue slid his arms into the pocket's of his jacket, lowering his head and heading for the staircase, leading upstairs into his room. His hand shot out onto the banister. Looking up, he saw Carmen sitting some few steps away from him. Smiling and winking before she vanished into thin air. Whether that was an illusion of grandeur or a trick played by an unknown force, he did not know.

Keeping his head bowed, he treked upstairs. A cold, empty bed awaiting him.

* * *

Lyrics " Going under" by Evanescence.


	4. Secret Betrayls

Disclaimer: I do not own stephen kind, the excerpt from " The Shining" is written by him and owned by him and It is not mine and i did not come up with anything about it in anyway.

* * *

**_Secret Betrayls_**

Sunday passed in a blur. Reid scarely remembered the night before, only that he'd spent sunday evening in_ The Red Room_ getting wasted as he downed half a bottle of absinthe. As hard as it gnarled at his stomache, he was addicted to the venomous taste, as he was to the enchanting face of Tyler's red head.

Soft skin, sallow and smooth, it accented the scarlet hue of her eyes. If she wore contacts, she wore them well. It was a unique eye color indeed,strange in the U.S, but she vaunted it proudly; supple lips of a sensualist, always a startling splash of red, Reid longed to taste those lips.

Only...she belonged Tyler.

_Technically_, he would tell himself, _Technically, all they had done was dance. There is no harm in that_ Reid knew it to be a bold lie. He'd seen the way Tyler was charmed by her. No dout that if he saw her again, He'd would ask her out. Either way, he was screwed.

Despite his playboy nature, it wasn't in him to steal from a friend, let alone a brother. Tyler was still pissed off at him as it were. The only reason he'd agreed to accompany his roommate to the nightclub was so Reid would have a safe ride home. The only thing he could do is ignore this sickening churn of his heart whenever she came to mind, and hope it passes.

XXXXXX

Monday came too soon and Reid's day began like any other. Wasted and Exhausted. The obnoxious blaring of his alarm clock woke him up way too early because, as usual, he forgot to re-set it from the night before. It was a bright morning, the autumn sun slanting through the blinds on his window, bathing the room in a warm glow.

Too hungover to reach far enough to hit the SNOOZE button, he had no choice but to lay his head beneath his pillow in hopes that he could drown it out. Unfortunately, because of his drinking binge, the noise seemed infinately louder and even more nagging than Caleb's voice.

Reid laid haphazardly on his bed for half an hour before finally he used his powers to fling the clock against the wall. He flinched when he heard it shatter. At that point, the door creaked open and he heard idle foot-steps, and someone gasp.

" Ah dude! Not again!" he recognized the agitation in Tyler's voice, " That's like..the fifth clock this semester!" he heard Tyler say as the young boy knelt down and scooped up the pieces into his arms." I'm not gonna keep buying them if all you do it smash it against the wall!"

Having just about all he could stand, Reid stuck up his middle finger at his roommate, " Oh yeah, that's real mature." the other boy said.

Slowly, Reid removed his pillow, catching a glimpse of the younger boy in nothing save for his underwear. Tyler mst've just gotten out of the shower, he thought.

Sitting up, taking his time so he didn't fall out onto the floor, Reid said, " One question..." he breathed, rubbing his temples to fight the throbbing migraine, " Boxers or briefs?"

"Ha ha..." Tyler dumped the shattered clock into the trash pail nearest the bathroom door, his tone was thick with sarcasm" You're very funny."

"I think so!" the blonde gladly stated, " So tell me this...why do I feel shitty and while you're walking around in your underwear?"

Tyler dusted off his hands, sitting on the bed opposite of Reid's. Waving his hand, the door swung shut as if touched by a strong wind. " Well..." his eyes scanned the floor to the invisible line that divided their room. Reid's side was a mess, underwear and clothes everywhere, making Tyler's neat side of the room look even more eerily clean." I don't drink as much as you...and if you were smart," he put great emphasis on that word, implying that Reid was quite the opposite, " You'd know that the remedy for any good hangover would a Banana milkshake with honey. So I jogged down to the cafeteria this morning and got one."

Reid frowned at that answer, " Bananas'?" he scoffed, " That's a chick thing man..."

"Chick thing or not, I'm not the one smashing alarm clocks into the wall, am I?" he gestured to the wall, then to the trash can filled with electronical parts.

Reid held up one forefinger, " Touche'."

The blonde eased out of bed, taking his time in walking to the bathroom. Tyler pulled open his drawer, rummaging around for a bottle of Tylenol. Tossing it in the air, Reid caught it behind his back without so much as turning to stare at the youth. Tyler glimpsed Reid kneel down before an up-lifted toilet seat, and used his powers to close the door, knowing he did not need to see liquid and bile being uped from Reid's throat.

_Damn...,_ Tyler thought, pulling on a pair of Spenser-brand khakis, _Chick thing or not, I'm not the one puking my guts out_.

XXXXXX

Pogue watched rather dully as their teacher, Mr.Richter, paced the floor of the classroom, a copy of _Stephen King's The Shining_ in his hands as he read a little to over-zealously.

Ullman stood five-five, and when he moved, it was with the prissy speed that seems to be the exclusive domain of all small plump men. The part in his hair was exact, and his dark suit was sober but comforting. I am a man you can bring your problems to, that suit said to the paying customer. To the hired help it spoke more curtly: This had better be good, you. There was a red carnation in the lapel, perhaps so that no one on the street would mistake Stuart Ullman for the local undertaker.

As he listened to Ullman speak, Jack admitted to himself that he probably could not have liked any man on that side of the desk --- under the circumstances.

Richter closed his book, bookmarking the page with one finger, laden with a gold wedding band. Weary eyes surveying the room as he search for an unsuspecting victim to bombard with senseless questions as so many teacher did. A seedy brunnette was in the middle of raking her spindly fingers through the thick, auburn curls of the boy sitting beside her. The perfect victim as always is the one who is not paying attention.

"Kira!" he said so abruptly, she jumped. Pointing a ring ladened finger at her, the class shifted in her direction, " Which method of writing did Stephen King use to describe the persona of Stuart Ullman?"

Kira froze, her fingers gently smoothing a stray tendril of the boy's auburn hair. The boy looked up at her and she spoke, her voice somewhat hoarse," Um...syllogism?"

Richter grinned, letting the class know that obviously she'd gotten that answer wrong and that the answer was supposedly so obvious, a two year old could answer that question. " Wrong Kira..." he said, muttering_As usual,_ underneath his smarmy breath," Maybe if you spent less time combing through Mr.Abbot's hair and more time on your studies, you wouldn't have the grades that you do now! This is Landuage and Literature class, not Aaron's personal grooming time!" he scolded in a way that made the class feel as if he was berating all of them and not just Kira.

Aaron bucked up, snickers were heard from all over the room as his face contorting in anger. If he could, he'd probably punch Richter right in the mouth, but he knew better. Kira flushed, looking down shamefully at her desk, letting her fingers trail out of Aarons auburn locks. Reid snickered loudest and Richter turned his wrath to him.

"Do you think this is a joke Mr.Garwin?" he snapped, " Perhaps you have the answer to my question?"

Reid grinned a devilish grin and went to speak when Tyler spoke first," We all know Stephen King is the shit, Reid."

Caleb lowered his face into his hands and Pogue bit back a laugh. They managed to hold it in, however, the class erupted in raucous fits of laughter at Tyler's joke on Reid. Richter shook his head, tapping his feet against the floor. The teacher was not amused.

"Two demerits!" Reid and Tyler peered up, a mixture of shock and anger washed over their faces, " That kind of behavior will NOT be tolerated!"

Reid snarled, gnawing at his lip as he lowered his hand beneath his desk, twirling it about and ignoring the warning look Caleb was shooting at him. The Shining fell from Richter's hands. Statled, the vindictive teacher bent down to pick it up. Just as he reached for it, the book shot from his reach. The class giggled as he stood up, fixing his tie and trying to downplay the situation." Must be a mild earthquake." again, Richter reached down and again, the book shot from his grasp. It happened two or three times before he finally straightened up, stomping his foot hard on the floor and slamming his fist down on his desk.

Paper's scattered onto the floor and his face became so strawberry red, he looked as if he was choking, " THAT IS ENOUGH!!! I will NOT have such nonsense in MY classroom! I--"

"Damn, who pissed in your cheerios?"

Richter growled, whirling about to face the door. The Provost, Mr.Higgins, stood in the doorway, his eyebrow raised in creased forehead as he stared at his subordinate. Bella stood with her back against the door, on foot pressed against the frame as she folded her arms. Rebellious as ever, Reid automatically knew it was her who called the teacher out.

Tyler blushed a deep shade of red and slid back into his seat, a flashback of saturday at the Dells in his mind. Bella stared at him and smiled. As her gaze strayed past the youth, she focused on Reid, her eyes now cynical and sadistic. In her brand new Spenser uniform, she wore the kelly green skirt and a white collared shirt not tucked in the usual style; in black mary janes and no sweater, she was against all school protocal, yet the Provost didn't notice.

_New money. Parent's must've made a huge donation to the school._ Was the first thought in Reid's mind.

"Is there a problem?" asked Provost higgins.

"No sir, I--"

Carmen entered the room and the class fell into a hush. Donned in the school-girl skirt, and collared white shirt tucked in behind a black belt, her chest gaped open in that never enough way that fed into a teenage boys' imagination. Hair pulled back neatly in a silken tail, she looked quite opposite of her sister. Yet, much more dire.

Pogue's eyes widened, amazed more than shocked to the point of Terror. Despite Kate sitting two rows below he and Caleb, his eyes remained glued to Carmen whereas Caleb stared at Pogue, veiled lust rising in the biker's eyes.

The Provost cleared his throat, holding up his hand to silence Richter, " I will discuss this with you later. Right now we have two brand new students." he said placidly.

Bella slid from the door frame, falling in step beside her sister. The two looked as different as day and night." Students," he said rather proudly, " I would like to introduce you to you new classmates."

The Provost gestured grandly to Bella, a warm smile worn on his ancient face, " This is Isabella Mondego. She just transferred to the United States from a Roman Catholic school in Italy."

Reid winced, lowering his head into his arms. He was really kicking himself. _A Roman Catholic schoolgirl? Ugh...dude...she must be a freak in bed!_ Dammit, Tyler had all the luck.

Bella bowed half-heartedly before the Provost gestured to her sister, " And this is Carmella L'enfent, a transfer student from a French Catholic Missionary school."

Pogue flinched at the word 'Missionary' as did every other boy in the classroom. "I hope you welcome them with open arms and allow them to enjoy their stay here."

The Provost hand Richter a small piece of paper and a warning glare before exiting the classroom. Richter fixed his crooked glasses on his even more crooked nose as he studied the paper, " I don't waste time on silly introductions. If you will, Ms.Mondego, Take a seat beside..." he lifted his brow at the blonde with his head down, " Mr.Garwin." he pointed to Reid as the boy stood up.

Bella smiled mischeiviously and moved up the stairways, two at a time. Carmen's lips curled into a smile at her sister's audacity. Bella Squeezed past two females, plopping herself a little too closely to Reid. Tyler held up his text book, sheilding his blushing face from her penetrating gaze.

Reid watched her as she sidled between him and a brunnette, her hips grinding up against his thigh. Nervousness affecting his voice" Um..." he squeaked.

Bella looked up at him, sexilly. Reid inhaled so sharply, air hissed in between his teeth." Yes?"

"I'm Reid." he said in a sultry voice, his confidence came roaring back." Reid Garwin."

"I noticed." she cooed. Reid took her hand and shook it gently.

"Roman Catholic huh?" he asked.

"That's right." she replied with a nod.

In that moment, Reid felt his heart sink as he watched her unpack all her things over her desk. Guilt and Pleasure flooded him as he eyes the way her breasts lifted when she breathed. Reid could not even fathom some of the perverted thoughts flying through his mind.

_I am sooo going to hell._ He thought, lowering his head into his crossed arms once again.

"Ms.L'enfent, Please take a seat beside Mr.Parry."

Carmen was walking before he could tell her who Pogue was. Kate sat up, glaring at Carmen as she settled gracefully next to her boyfriend, Kate wore such a Scandalized look, Sarah thought she would hemorpharage.

Pogue stiffened and Caleb eyed their new classmate with suspicion. Pogue, afraid to stare at either Kate or Carmen, looked in every other direction. Carmen set her bag in between her ankles, and folded her arms over her desk, watching intently as the teacher re-started his lecture.

Carmen said not one word and Pogue eased down a bit. When he was sure she wasn't going to speak to him, he wandered off in his own thoughts, thinking about which kind of motorcycle to buy next. A new yellow Ducati, to replace the one Chase broke, or a jet black Yamaha.

It was then, a forboding chill clipped at his chest. His eyes blured, and he panicked, praying he wasn't spiraling into another sex-induced fantasy. His eyes riveted on Carmen. She was absolutely still. Maybe he did dream the past two nights and maybe she really didn't know him. Maybe he was going crazy.The powers he'd imagined her possessing were all in his head.

Pogue leaned back, spying a note set between the two of them. It was folded neatly on crumpled paper. He looked back up at Carmen, she was focused on Richter's lecture, not even noticing him.

Slyly, he let his fingers crawl in the space between them, snatching up the note and unfolding it under his desk. In black ink and neat flourish, was written...

_You're much more skilled in the bedroom than I would've given you credit for._

Pogue crumpled up the paper, and he paled, his hands shaking visibly. When he turned to move, she was staring at him with glazed eyes and veiled vindiction, knowing.

The bell rung instantly, dismissing class. One by one, student filed out into the hall. Bella stood by the door, chatting with Reid while Carmen shoved all her books into her pack. In one lithe movement, she stood and started down the steps, passing a rather infuriated Kate who glared at her with instant dislike.

Carmen tapped Bella on the shoulder and she smiled, looping her arm through her older sister's arm." I'll call you later Reid." she winked, waving goodbye. Reid grinned at Bell and her sister, waving to the both of them as they disapeared into the busy corridor.

Pogue still sat, horrified, with the note clutched tightly in his palm. Kate and Caleb stood over him, trying to snap him from his daze, but nothing they did seemed to shake the biker from the burden of the secret he carried.

_I betrayed my Brothers and My girlfriend to a manipulating sorceress._


End file.
